


False Surrender

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [104]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anniversary, Bratting, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nemeversary (Nemesis Anniversary), Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Give me a few minutes to set everything up," he'd said, a few minutes ago, before disappearing into his bedroom and closing the door after him. To set up whateverschemehe's convinced himself will work, you assume, because you know your nemesis. Old habits die hard.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	False Surrender

Glancing at your watch, you sigh. That should be enough leeway for your nemesis. You're going in.

"Give me a few minutes to set everything up," he'd said, a few minutes ago, before disappearing into his bedroom and closing the door after him. To set up whatever _scheme_ he's convinced himself will work, you assume, because you know your nemesis. Old habits die hard. And with your former routine - where you kick down the door, walk into a trap, get monologued at, and _thwart_ him - gone, he has to make his own fun. Hence, well. This.

You _don't_ kick the door down, as such, merely let yourself in. It's a _courtesy_. Traps litter the floor on the other side so you shrug, stepping into the nearest one: a rope trap, tying your arms to your sides.

As you struggle, _he_ bends down to monologue, as always, fingers curling under the rope to hoist you up into the air. "Not so smug _now_ , are you?" he gloats, _really_ getting into the spirit of the thing. Not that you expected anything less from this man. He always _did_ love his _dramatics_.

He makes himself comfortable on the bed, setting you between his legs, on your knees and staring up at his bare form. All the scars you've traced so many times are visible on his pale skin, years of misery mapped out at a glance, barely leaving an inch unmarred. And, more importantly, his human cock stands at attention right in front of your bill, impossible to miss.

"Like what you see, Perry the Platypus?" he murmurs, cupping your jaw in his hand and thumbing at the corner of your bill, guiding your chin up to look him in the eye. "Of course you do, you're _here_ , aren't you? And you're so... _look_ at you, I mean seriously, _wow_ , I must be the luckiest guy alive to get _you_ into bed with me." Biting at his bottom lip, he smirks, giving your own throbbing cock a significant glance. "And you're already so _eager_. I'm just _that good_ , huh?"

Thwarting him has always been the best rush of your life, and why would this be any different? It's still a _fight_ , a _challenge_. Sure, the shift towards _sex_ had come as a surprise, the first time, but not as much as it should have.

His thumb runs along the edge of your bill, towards the tip, and you narrow your eyes at him. Whatever he's planning, and you know he _is_ planning, he'd better get there _soon_. You're just as hard as he is. Have been from the moment the rope had tightened around you, the anticipation thrumming through your veins.

Even so, you won't give him the satisfaction of _knowing_ that. More fun when he has to pull it out of you.

"Don't be like that, Perry the Platypus," he chides you gently, his other hand curling around the back of your head, tilting your head up. Whatever he's planning, you can't wait. "Open wide~"

Your one weakness: him asking directly.

As soon as you do, presenting your tongue for his inspection, he rubs a thumb over it, and only the tight self-control you cling to keeps you from moaning already. He'll have to _work_ for _that_ satisfaction.

He hums, nudging your jaw up with his other hand so your bill closes around the digit, and you've done this enough to know he wants you to suck on it. "Look at you, my _nemesis_ , you're so _good_ at this, aren't you?" he murmurs, sending a shiver down your spine. "So well-behaved, huh?"

Closing your eyes, you suck on his thumb like it's the cock you're so hungry for, filling your mouth with the taste of his artificial skin and the all-too-real soot he can never quite wash off. For a moment, it's all you know.

Then his hand pulls back and you sway, breathless, blinking at the light as your gaze automatically returns to his bright blue eyes. Was this his plan all along?

"Look at me," he says, like you needed telling. Then his hand drops out of your sight and his face twitches, and you understand. He wants you watching his face as he pleasures himself, not staring at his cock and thinking about the best way to get your paws on it. Not that that's _stopping_ you. "Now- ah- open up, you know, _again_."

So you do. If you go along with his scheme for now, he'll drop his guard later and then you'll get what you _want_. Just need to work for it. Wait for an opening.

This time, he lays a finger on your tongue. "Go on," he says, softly, "have a taste."

His finger tastes like _him_ so you do, eagerly, licking and sucking and moaning, putting on a show of it for his benefit. Like the trap. Even back when you'd thwarted him, you'd still exaggerated how trapped you _were_ , because that was the routine.

A second finger soon joins the first, his other hand curling behind your head again as he thrusts both digits into your mouth, and if your arms weren't pinned to your sides you'd be holding onto his wrist for control. As it is, you have no choice but to submit to the rhythm he chooses, drool spilling out of the corners of your bill and down your chest.

Some days, this is satisfying enough on its own, letting go, mind free of everything else but him, a tool for his pleasure. Today, you have other plans.

"You _like_ this, huh?" he says, and you moan around his fingers so he won't notice you fumbling at the knot tied so tight behind you. "I mean, look at your cute little _cock_ , sticking out like that, you must be _so_ eager, right? I wonder, what happens if I..." He tugs his fingers free of your mouth with a pop, and you barely have time to mourn the loss before they're wrapped around your cock instead.

Tipping your head back, baring your throat, you whine, bucking into his grip as best you can. _Fuck_ he's good with his hands. Pressure builds in your cloaca and you're so _close_ , you can fucking _feel_ it-

He pulls his hand away at the last _fucking_ second, tightening his grip on the scruff of your neck at the same time so you have to arch backwards. When you open your mouth to complain at him, because _for fuck's sake Heinz really_ , he shoves his fingers back in. All three this time.

The things you do for this man. Submitting, for now, you lick at his fingers, covered with your own precum this time. He has a _thing_ for making you taste yourself, which you don't _mind_ \- it's not like you taste horrible or anything - but when you moan it's for _his_ benefit. And because you love his fingers, long and thin and expertly wielded. Mostly for him, though, he gets so _flustered_ and stumbles over his words, and if you get him to blush hard enough he loses all his bravado and starts telling you how much he adores you instead. It's cute. _He's_ cute.

And he's so distracted that you have all the time you need to free yourself.

You don't act on that freedom immediately, content to watch the pink tinge spreading across his face. What little brain-to-mouth filter he has is thoroughly bypassed right now. He's still _monologuing_ , somehow, but mumbled expressions of love mix with the rest of it.

Time for your favourite game: how far off-track can you get his rambling before he realises or comes?

Reaching up, you take his wrist in your paws, sucking slowly at each finger and moaning, glancing up at him to make eye contact. He doesn't look away, clearly fixated on the way you slurp at his fingers, taking them deeper into your mouth each time, his face growing redder and his monologue more disjointed with each slick sound you produce. Pulling back to lick at his fingertips, you smirk at him and wink, then take his hand in your mouth up to the knuckles. Your favourite way to show off.

His other hand's grip on your fur goes slack and he whimpers, so captivated by the sight of you sucking his fingers he hasn't even noticed the rope's slack, curled loosely around your waist. "Perry the Platypus, you're so- I- I'm so _hard_ \- How do you keep doing that?"

Nonsense. Pure nonsense, spilling from his mouth like the precum dripping from his scarred cock. You know better than to ask what happened there, especially when he's moaning so sweetly for you... and reaching to touch himself.

You don't think so.

Yanking his hand from your mouth, you push both wrists against the bed, either side of him, your face so close to his cock you could brush against it without meaning to. Or _with_ meaning to. Sticking out your tongue so he can see it, you lap at the tip, relishing the way he shudders under you. Is this all it takes to undo him? You sure as fuck _hope_ so, he's so gorgeous like this, so _trusting_. As well he _should_ be by now.

After a while, when he's almost used to it, you take his cock in your mouth, all the way to the base. Your other favourite way to show off. Finally releasing his wrists, you pull back, wrapping your paws around his shaft, necessary leverage to handle his size.

Words fail him as you lick and suck the way you did with the fingers now digging into the sheets, your paw sliding down to massage the sensitive skin below his cock and the two firm lumps inside. Completely at your mercy, just how you like him. When you swallow his cock again, moaning around his girth, he can't even _look_ , arching back off the bed with a groan. 

Finally, with a shudder, he comes, his seed - your _prize_ \- flooding over your tongue. Too much for your mouth, it pours down your chin, a mark of his claim over you. One you'll leave until he's aware enough to notice it, because you love the awed hush he gets when he sees you covered in his cum.

You lick his softening cock clean after, drawing soft noises from his throat as he trembles underneath you, sweat and cum mixing together on your tongue. An intoxicating mixture, and you can't help the groan of pleasure you make as you indulge yourself in it. Then, just to be sure he remembers tonight, you nip a mark into his thigh, because he bruises up so prettily with his pale skin.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus," he mumbles fondly when you're done, the way he always does, lifting his hand to scritch at your shoulders. "That was-"

Rising to your hindpaws, you stretch, taking pleasure in the way his breath hitches. He's noticed the mess he's made of your fur, then. And _you're_ still hard, so you tug his hand free of the sheets and straddle it, grinding your cock against his palm.

"Oh," he breathes, fingers twitching under you. "You didn't finish? I was _wondering_ \- Here, let me take care of _that_ for you." Bracing his other hand on your shoulder, he takes your cock in slow, forceful strokes that make your knees buckle. "You're _enjoying_ this, huh? Yeah, you are, _look_ at you, so _strong_ and _hard_ for me."

You cling to his wrist, feeling anything _but_ strong in this moment. That's what he does to you, this nemesis of yours, he takes your heart in his deft hands and shapes it without thinking, leaving you breathless and dizzy and so, _so_ in love.

"I couldn't ask for a better nemesis," he says, pressing a kiss to the tip of your bill, and you tremble. Fuck, you're _so close_. "Go on, _come_ for me, that's it."

So you do, crying out as you spill your seed over his hand.

He pulls you close as you shake, murmuring praise into your off-duty fedora, every bit the rock he thinks _you_ are. And really, there's nowhere else you'd rather be. "Happy nemeversary, Perry the Platypus."

Yeah, this is where you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> [Yes it's a Pokemon move.](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/False_Surrender_\(move\))
> 
> Perryshmirtz server in series description as always.


End file.
